Conventionally, in a search in a cellular telephone, there has been a proposal for determining a display order of a result of the search corresponding to the degree of menu popularity (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-281179 (Patent Document 1), and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-76715 (Patent Document 2)). Patent Document 1 describes extracting link information of webpages that are hits in a search based on a keyword, obtaining the degree of popularity of each of the webpages based on a history (log information) of access to each webpage provided from a server apparatus of a provider, for example, based on the high or low number of times the webpage is accessed, or the like, sorting the link information to each of the webpages in descending order of the degree of popularity, and displaying in descending order of the degree of popularity, for example, from the top to the bottom in a browser of a user terminal apparatus. In other words, Patent Document 1 discloses determining a display order of a search result corresponding to the degree of popularity in a search engine.
Patent Document 2 describes a webpage search method based on the degree of visit popularity by webpage extracted using disk cache information of a user computer. In the webpage search method, an IP (Internet Protocol) address is checked from received URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information to eliminate overlapping domains, the visited URL information is extracted by a user, and the visited URL information by user is rearranged to the number of visit times by webpage, and converted into the degree of visit popularity to be stored.
In gaining access to a search site to find desired information, a plurality of webpages having the same information are often extracted. The information extracted from different webpages can differ in accuracy and usefulness to the user. Accordingly, in determining display order of a search result, it is not possible to determine whether the webpage is yielding reliable information simply by grasping the number of times the webpage is accessed. In other words, it is not possible to make a judgment regarding whether or not a webpage reached via a search contains reliable information or useful information.